


Seduction

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Language, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey needs to seduce Jim again: unable to settle for a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.

Those eyes again. Those sea-blue eyes: staring. Why wouldn't he look away? Because of what happened the night before? He thought it was a one time thing, that it wouldn't happen again, they promised not to give into their desires. No matter how hard it was for them to keep away from each other.

He looked over, blue-eyes blinked when he saw them brown orbs: he wanted more than just a one time fuck. It was amazing though, even if he was a little drunk, he didn't regret letting the older-man take him but he still wanted more.

Jim blinked when Corey stood up and made his way across the empty lobby: there was no alcohol around them this time, would it be a really good idea to give into temptation again? The way the vocalist walked, if there were other people around, he'd have all of their attention.

Corey would only want Jim's: the guitarist was sure of that now, the look he got sent shivers down his spine and he felt himself standing up and moving towards the singer; he was too seducing to let go.

He needed another fuck, but it wasn't that. No. That didn't drive them to each other. Something hidden deep within them dragged them closer and made them share a kiss then head straight into the elevator.

The vocalist was tempted to get fucked by Jim in the lobby: the receptionist wasn't there anyway, they didn't know where she went and quite frankly they didn't care; Corey moved closer to Jim and he pushed himself against the taller-man.

Jim let out a shaky-breath and snaked his arms around Corey's body; they wanted each other, but they also wanted to be with each other, neither wanted a relationship that was just about the fucking, as good as it was: they needed more.

Corey brought Jim down and their lips met again: it lasted longer this time and they found their tongues tangled together, in the midst of the kiss Corey grinded against Jim, "Shit~" The guitarist was slowly losing control, he wanted to push Corey against the wall and fuck him right there. It was 4am, no-one would be using the elevator now, right?

"Want you inside me," Corey breathed against Jim's lips, he lightly bit the taller-man's lower lip and drew a long needy groan from him as he pressed their growing erections together, "Do you want it too?"

"And much more."

"Fuck me first, love me later." Corey kissed Jim's neck.

"If you promise there will be a later~" Jim gripped onto Corey's butt: they were nearing their floor.

"Of course. I promise, I want more too."

"I love you Corey." Jim still wanted to say it now.

"Love you too James~" The elevator made the 'bing' noise and Corey grabbed a hold of Jim's wrist, he dragged the older-man to their shared hotel room; Jim was all too happy to follow the vocalist and when they reached their room, the shorter man quickly let them in.

Corey hastily locked the door behind them, he soon found himself pressed up against the wood, "I could take you right here~"

"Then do it." Corey moaned as Jim's erection rubbed against his butt; the taller man grabbed the singer and dragged him to the bed, he pushed the shorter man down and clambered in between his open legs.

"'M gonna fuck you so hard," Jim touched Corey's sex through the fabric of his jeans and boxers, "Do you want that?"

"Yes~ Make me explode Jim." Corey moaned as Jim's hand moved slightly - The taller man moved a little and quickly got rid of Corey's clothing, he then climbed off the bed and stripped himself; he then clambered back onto the bed and settled between Corey's legs.

The guitarist delved down and lightly kissed along Corey's thighs; the singer chewed on the inside of his bottom lip as Jim got closer and closer to his throbbing cock - Jim shifted a little, he moved a hand to Corey's balls and massaged them softly causing the singer let out a shaky breath; Jim licked Corey's entrance and the smaller-man felt his head spinning a little.

Corey moaned softly as Jim's tongue continued to tease him: the older would trace the out-line of Corey's entrance then slip his tongue in a little, only to pull out then go back to tracing his tongue around; Jim smirked when another moan left Corey's lips, he decided to stop playing and slowly pushed his tongue into Corey: wiggling the anatomy slightly to move the tight muscles out of the way - The singer groaned a little, his eyes closed and his back arched slightly, "Ah~" He groaned more as he felt Jim's tongue working away.

Jim pulled away and moved closer to Corey, he then pressed the head of his cock to Corey's entrance, "I'll make you scream." Jim held onto Corey's hips as he pushed himself into the shorter man; Corey could only groan as he felt Jim's length pushing his walls apart: it felt better than it had the night before.

Corey was glad that the guitarist didn't pause or ask if he was okay: Jim just pulled out half way then roughly pushed himself back into Corey's body - the singer groaned out at the movement and Jim nearly lost himself at the noise: he loved making Corey a puddle of desire. The guitarist picked up the pace and a groan of his own left his lips; the shorter loved that noise and he had to move with the older-man so he could hear it again.

The guitarist did let another groan go but he got a tighter grip on Corey's hips and held him still; the singer wasn't happy with that but he wasn't going to complain especially with Jim thrusting in and out of him so perfectly. Jim pulled out so only the head of his cock was nestled inside of Corey, the singer pried his eyes open and looked curiously to Jim since the older-man paused; Jim just smirked to Corey then drove himself back into the singer.

Corey let out a loud groan at the movement and his back arched again; Jim shot Corey another smirk then continued his previous movements - the singer let out another loud groan, he managed to throw his arms around Jim's neck and pulled him closer.

Jim shifted a little then pulled out to the tip then pushed back in, Corey's eyes slid shut and a throaty-groan spilled from his parted lips when Jim's cock brushed his prostate, the guitarist just repeated the movement and Corey arched more, yet again a loud groan leaving his mouth when his prostate was hit.

When Corey arched his throbbing erection brushed against Jim's abdomen and the older-man felt wetness there: the guitarist just picked up his pace and his own groans joined Corey's louder ones in the much denser air - both their breathing was out of control now and Corey was getting closer to release as Jim continued to move; he purposefully arched against Jim: he wanted the taller-man to touch his aching cock.

Jim felt Corey's cock against his abdomen and guessed what the singer wanted: he moved one hand to Corey's leaking member and began pumping the length to the rhythm of his thrusts; the singer felt like he was going to lose his mind from all the pleasure that Jim gave him, his body felt alive and he was sure that each thrust made a spark run through his body, straight to his core.

Corey was so close to release: he could feel it as his stomach heated up and began to coil as Jim didn't hold back with his movements; the vocalist was sure that the taller-man was close too as his groans got louder and he could feel Jim's pre-cum spilling into his body.

Jim just made his thrusts a little bit harder and Corey screamed lightly as he was brought over the edge by that: his cum shooting out over Jim's hand and their lower bodies; Jim held Corey as the man shuddered from his climax, he thrusted once more and with Corey's walls being tighter, his found his own release and his seed spilled into Corey with a throaty-groan leaving his lips.

Their bodies shook slightly as they basked in the high of their climax: both warn out now; Jim lay soft kisses across Corey's neck as he pulled out of the younger-man, Corey let out a small whine but eased his muscles to set Jim free. Once Jim was out he laid beside Corey and cradled the shorter man close; Corey whimpered slightly and nuzzled up to Jim: he was still slightly shaking from his climax.

The two eventually came down from their high and their breathing began to regain it's usual rhythm, "You okay?" Jim lightly rubbed Corey's back.

"I'm fine, tired..." Corey yawned.

"We'll have to get cleaned."

"No, it's okay..." Corey yawned again and Jim kissed the singer's head; he eased them both into a seating position and Corey sighed, "Wash. Then sleep."

"Yeah...Come on," Jim held Corey as they both shuffled off the bed, he could see that the singer really was worn out from their actions but he was tired too and they really needed to get cleaned up; he ran a bath for them since Corey seemed too tired to stand, he sat the singer on the side off the bath, "Stay awake."

"M'kay..." Corey rubbed his heavy eyes and blinked at Jim, "I love you so much."

Jim checked the water then turned the taps off, "I love you so much too," He helped the singer into the bath then climbed in too; he sat behind Corey and brought the singer close to his chest: Corey happily rested against Jim, "That was amazing."

"Yeah, it really was," Corey shuffled forward, "Get clean." He grabbed a loofah and began washing himself; Jim leaned forward and lightly kissed Corey's shoulder, the singer sighed happily and dropped the loofah into the bath - Jim brought Corey close again and the younger man rubbed himself against Jim: he couldn't think of a reason behind his sudden need for Jim again, they'd barely recovered from their recent session.

"Are you sure?" Jim brought his hand to Corey's cock and slowly rubbed the hardening length.

"Mmh, yes~" Corey wiggled against Jim and the older-man moaned softly; he gave Corey's cock one last tug then held the younger-man's hips, his other hand found his own cock and he pressed the crown against Corey's opening, the vocalist paused Jim's movements, "I wanna see you."

Jim released Corey and the shorter man awkwardly turned around in the bath; he wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and soon felt the guitarist's member against his entrance again - Jim steadied his cock and Corey's body as he pushed in: he found it a little easier this time, aided by the water and their recent romp.

Corey massaged the back of Jim's neck with his fingers as the guitarist took hold of his hips and thrusted in; a moan passed Corey's lips and he pushed himself against the older-man: he wanted all of Jim and he wanted Jim to know that too.

Jim kissed Corey's neck and held onto Corey's hips as he began thrusting in and out of the younger-man's body; Corey just groaned and rocked his hips to Jim's movements, the guitarist moaned again and began to pick up the pace: the water started splashing around them but they didn't care about that.

Corey groaned loudly when his prostate was hit, he subconsciously dug his fingers into Jim's flesh; the older-man groaned softly as he thrusted a little quicker: hitting Corey's prostate more often and the singer groans began edging on screams.

Jim groaned a little louder and gripped a little tighter onto Corey's hips: he loved the feel of Corey's walls around his cock, he shifted a little to get a better position and then made his thrusts a little harder, he controlled Corey's hips with his hands.

The singer let out a small scream as waves of pleasure ran through his body, the room was becoming warmer as they continued to move together: both getting closer to their second release; Corey forced his eyes to stay open so he could watch the pleasure in Jim's face, even as their breathing wavered from their movements and noises. Anyone on the floor above, their floor and the floor below could probably hear them.

They simply didn't care about that, they both just wanted to make each other feel amazing; Corey could feel his cock beginning to leak, "To-uc-h m-me!~" Jim shakily nodded and moved a hand to Corey's cock; he began pumping the length to their movements.

The guitarist's manhood was also leaking: he wasn't surprised that they were close to release already, since their recent climax was so strong; Corey let out a small whimper then a scream when his second climax hit: his seed spilled into the water and he shuddered against Jim.

Corey let out a soft moan as Jim moved a few more times before his own release washed over him and his cum poured into Corey's body: the guitarist groaned loudly as he was milked of his seed. The guitarist held onto the vocalist as they both slowly got their breathing back to it's normal pace: they both enjoyed the almost-quiet high of their second climax.

Jim slowly pulled out of Corey and the singer moved his arms so Jim could move a little more freely; they looked at each other once Jim was out of Corey, their eyes only held love now: both were completely spent from their two sessions and climaxes.

The singer grabbed the loofah and passed it to Jim with a warm smile, the guitarist took it and returned the smile: he washed Corey then the vocalist returned the favor and cleaned Jim down; when they were done, the older man moved out of the bath first then helped Corey out.

They dried off and Jim took the plug out of the bath, they then went back into the main room: heading straight to bed for some sleep; they clambered under the covers together and hugged each other close, "Mine?"

"Forever~" Corey kissed Jim's cheek then let his heavy eye-lids close: ready for a good night's rest, truly tired out from their actions. Jim kissed Corey's head and closed his own eyes, he was also ready for some peaceful sleep, they really needed to rest up for a few hours: that's all they had left before the next day.


End file.
